


Mi Amor

by LittleMissStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Brothels, Gay Sex, Lace Panties, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Possessive Steve, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stony smut, Top Steve Rogers, and steve appreciates that, and steve is turned on by that, leather stockings, tony stark has a nice ass, tony stark in lingerie, tony stark speaks spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStark/pseuds/LittleMissStark
Summary: The genius handed the coin over to him, twinkling chocolate browns lingering on his baby blues.Steve flipped it. “Tails.” There was a sudden bubbling of elation in the pit of his stomach as he began to smile stupidly. He took one look at the dancers on the stage and then back over at Tony.Suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted.“Is it bad that I’m kind of terrified right now?” Tony whispered as Steve nestled closer.“If you aren’t, then I am not playing this game right.” He leaned in, running a hand up Tony’s thigh slowly. “Dance for me.” He breathed into Tony’s ear. He grinned smugly when the brunette shuddered in his grip. Steve leaned back, sitting back down again. “Up there.” He jerked his head towards the stage. “With them.”“Are you implying something, Rogers?” Tony asked, melting into the dark blue hue of the brothel even more.Steve only smiled. “Depends on what you what you want to understand.”*OR*Where Tony and Steve encounter each other at a new brothel downtown, play truth or dare by flipping a coin, and eventually have hot sex.





	Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan_quaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_quaff/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. (I wish I did) and a lot of this story is inspired by the show Gypsy on Netflix.  
> Also, for all you Spanish speakers, I'm sorry if I'm grammatically or in just any way wrong with the sentences I wrote in Spanish. I just crossed my fingers, tried to use what I learned in Spanish class, and translate so it may not be the best.  
> Translations are at the bottom.

“Hey Steve. You ever been to a brothel?”

The man being questioned nearly choked as he drank from his bottle of water after having sparred with Natasha. At the redhead’s sudden question, however, his already flushed and sweaty face bloomed into a deep shade of red.

“What?” He sputtered and cleared his throat, embarrassment evident in every move of his body.

“You know,” she drawled, smirking a little at the super soldier’s discomfort, “a whorehouse, bordello, bagnio, cathouse…” At Steve’s bristling, death glare, her rosy lips spread widely. “...house of ill repute. No?” Her teasing tone was insufferable and it was enough to cause the Captain to huff and sling a punching bag over his shoulder dramatically.

“Not that it’s any of your business whatsoever, but no.”

“Seriously? Didn’t they have that kind of stuff back in the ‘40s? Or were you too much of a prude, Grandpa?” The sound of light giggling following the insult made Steve turn around to face the assassin once more, whom had now crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her hip out to one side, eyebrow raised.

“Well, it was hard to fit that in between punching Nazis and fighting in, oh I don’t know, World War 2.”  

Natasha’s rosy lips twitched upwards at the super soldier’s sarcasm. “Regardless, there’s a new brothel downtown. It opened last week.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but a small, nagging spark which bloomed in his stomach made him intrigued. He might be Captain America: a man of high morality and values or whatever, but Steve Rogers was just a regular guy.

Who enjoyed sex.

A lot.

 _I mean, the super soldier serum didn’t just enhance my abs and height._ He thought cheekily, shifting his weight on his feet to cover his sinful thinking.

“And why the hell are you telling me this?” Steve cleared his throat before speaking. He squinted at the redhead’s playful tone and the skip in her step as she sauntered up to him and leaned towards his ear.

“They have men _and_ women prostitutes.” She whispered, falling back on her feet and examining his expression.

Steve shrugged. “So?”

“It’s just that… Tony and I visited the place already the other day and had a great time. He told me he loved it, actually, and that he’ll be going back… soon.”

He set his jaw to hide the creeping blush in his cheeks at the mention of the genius’ name. It was all he could do to muster the best death glare possible and then stare down Natasha, who was biting her lip in amusement.

“Whatever you and Tony do is not my concern.” He mumbled. But large, doe eyes and a sharp, geometric beard surrounding pink lips kept entering his vision. Not to mention the narrow, sun-kissed, golden waist leading down to a round, full behind and that deep voice…

And he had to stop this before he got a full on boner in front of Natasha Romanoff.

“I’m just saying…” she teased, before grabbing her things and making her way out of the gym, “Tony really loved it.” Steve took a swig from his bottle of water in an attempt to cool his system down and stop his mind from imagining Tony at a brothel. “And so did I.” She added matter-of-factly before kissing his cheek and leaving.    

Steve closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

But even beneath closed lids, teasing chocolate browns winked back.

* * *

 

Whenever Steve imagined a brothel of the 21st century, he thought of flashy lights, loud, obnoxious music, and drunk people ogling at women in skimpy lingerie.

But when he strolled into a dim-lit place downtown illuminated by a hue of dark blue, Steve was more or less enraptured by the smoky, sultry atmosphere, the sweet and sour tang of booze, and the sight of the performers atop multiple stages with rotating poles. Just as Natasha said: both men and women.

The super soldier lowered his baseball cap over his eyes as he took a seat at the bar and eyed the crowd as they swayed to the low music, which complemented the calm and relaxing flow of the place, making the brothel seem less wild or shameful and more… classy?

Steve could see why Natasha liked it.

There was a smoke machine fixed at a low setting so the cool, tile floors were constantly covered in a thin layer of misty gray. There were couches set up where the large space could separate into individual lounges and you could pick your favorites from the stage to accompany you.

But the one thing about the brothel which Steve found the most appealing was the area behind a shimmering red curtain in the back, which the nice lady at the front explained was where guests were allowed to purchase their own… lace and delicacies.

And the stairwell. One at each end of the floor, where guests would be led to corridors of hotel rooms, courtesy of the front desk of the brothel itself.

For more… private purposes.

Steve turned towards the bartender, trying to keep his mind from straying in the direction of a certain teammate of his and whether or not that certain teammate was there that particular evening.

Alcohol would do nothing for him anyway, but he’d rather be discreet and try to fit in than just sit around lazily waiting for a certain someone to show up. But before the super soldier could open his mouth to order anything, he was interrupted by a quirky voice which he recognized all too well.

“He’ll have an old fashioned with bourbon. Bulleit.” Steve’s breath caught in his throat and his stomach may or may not have either flipped or fluttered when he turned to meet Tony’s striking gaze. “I’ll take the best scotch you have. Neat. Put both on my tab, please.”

The genius was still looking at him with the worst shit-eating grin in the universe. Yet, to the blond, the slight twitch of those pink lips were enough to make him shift in his seat a little. Under the low lights, Tony’s face was lit up dimly, illuminating every crevice, line, and wrinkle. Those eyes--always the goddamn eyes--they squinted at him with amusement, yet sparkled with an intensity which Steve wanted to be lust more than he would like to admit. Brown tufts of hair stuck out in almost every direction and Tony had grown it out a little recently, making the top of his head seem like an even more tousled mess. It was all Steve could do to prevent himself from reaching forward and stroking his hand through it.

“Captain America at a brothel.” Tony rested his head on his hand, still staring at the blushing blond. “Never thought I’d see the day.” He chuckled and nodded at the bartender as his drink was handed to him. Steve did the same, although a lot more distractedly.

He was too busy studying the almost see-through white shirt which was unbuttoned at the top--enough to see the arc reactor scar underneath--Tony was wearing. Over that, there was a velvet, black vest which sported elegant swirls and spirals Steve’s fingers were itching to trace.

“Well, I am human, Tony.” Steve said pointedly, taking a sip from his old fashioned. He felt the burn in his throat, but nothing else. He had to remember to ask Thor to bring some of his mead down from Asgard next time.

“Right. What brings you here your Holy Righteousness? Morals and patriotism became a bit too boring for you?” Tony was smirking as he drank his scotch and Steve had half a mind to want to wipe that smirk right off the cocky little smartass’ face.

And the methods for which he wished to carry that out were a bit too promiscuous to even keep thinking about.

Not that Steve wasn’t enjoying every second of it.

“Oh no, morals and patriotism are just fine. I was just looking for a little flair, that’s all. The compound is getting a little too bland.” At Tony’s wide eyes, the super soldier snickered inwardly. “Plus… Nat said this place was nice so I decided to check it out.”

“A little flair, huh?” Tony hid the lower half of his face behind his glass. “Am I not flair enough for you, Captain?”

Steve, deciding to humour the genius, scanned his body over and made a so-so gesture with his hand, scrunching his face up in the process.

“Since when do you go to Nat for suggestions on where to spend your night?”

“I don’t. _She_ came to me.”

“Oh?” Tony snorted. “Were you hoping to see her here?” He nudged the super soldier with his shoulder teasingly and Steve hid his blush by tipping his glass towards his mouth once more.   

“Whatever you want to believe.” It would have been a lie for Steve to say that he wasn’t at all losing it at the appalled expression on the genius’ face.

“You know… Nat and I came here together when this place opened.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. Of course, he knew they had gone together but what was he playing at? “Did you now?”

“Mmhmm. Yeah she had about two guys and three girls on her at once. They were all over her. Left me bankrupt, practically. And everyone else in the dust because she was hogging all the good ones.”

“She swings both ways?”

“Yes.” Tony motioned for the bartender to give him another scotch and Steve focused on the way his shirt rode up a little when he raised his arm, revealing a sliver of golden skin. “Violently.” He turned back towards the super soldier, who quickly averted his eyes. “With a bat. But I guess you could say that.” He winked.

“I see.” Steve chuckled. “What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Which way do you swing?”

Tony sighed and leaned against the bar table, exposing more of his unbuttoned chest. “Whichever way I so damn please.”

Steve’s stomach became airy and light at that and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a solid ten seconds before he finally choked out a hoarse “Fair enough.”

Tony flashed him a media-friendly smile before lifting to his feet and making his way towards one of the stages where several women and men were performing.

Oh… those pants were really quite snug, weren’t they? The black, silky material hugged the genius’ thighs and calves perfectly. It wrapped around his ass quite tightly, accentuating each curve as he continued to walk forward, swaying his hips effortlessly and fluidly.

Steve clenched his fist as the surging storm of desire washed over him.

“Hey, Cap?” It took a second for the super soldier to gather his surroundings and when he finally did, he realized that Tony was staring at him. While he had been staring at… well… Steve cleared his throat and finished his drink, hoping the other man didn’t notice. He tried to pretend that he didn’t see the genius smirking at him.

“What?” He croaked.

“I said do you wanna come with me? To the lounge over there? I kind of… um… bought that area when Nat and I came by last time so there won’t be any interruptions.”

Steve’s mouth went dry when Tony pointed over to a whole separate area in the corner. There was an empty stage there and a round, spacious couch with a table in front of it. It was blocked off to the public. Which meant…

“Yeah. Okay.” So he slotted the genius’ extended hand into his and allowed himself to be led towards the back. The cool smoke which blanketed the floor whispered along his ankles and he got goosebumps from their wispy touch.

As they passed a stage on the way, Tony called out to one of the waitresses who was serving a group of people. “Sasha, darling. Could you grab a bottle of Bulleit for me and my friend here and bring it over to my area? Oh and… bring your best assortment for us will you, babe?”

The woman in question was a beautiful Latina woman with a body to crave for. She was dressed professionally, yet sexy.

“She’s a friend.” Tony whispered to the super soldier. “Waitress or dancer. Whatever she chooses to be whenever the hell she wants.”

“Las mujeres o los hombres, Señor Stark?” She drawled as she sauntered up to Tony and touched his arm. The genius did the same and kissed her on the cheek. He still held Steve’s hand.

“Ambos, mi amor.”

There was just something about the brunette speaking another language--in _that_ slow, sexy tone--which awoke something feral within the Captain.

“Let’s go, Tony.” Steve managed to convince himself that he didn’t growl possessively or tug on the smaller man’s hand a bit too roughly to get him to leave the woman alone so that they could get back to… whatever it was they were doing.

“Paciencia Steven, déjame hablar con ella. Estás siendo grosero pero tú eres Captain America. ¿Por qué? Puedes sobrevivir sin mi, no?”

Steve blinked stupidly at the genius, having no idea what he just said. All he knew was that his throat was dry and his breathing was shaky because paired with the way Tony was looking up at him with those brown, brown eyes, the way he rolled the r’s with his tongue while he spoke in Spanish so very fluently was enough to make the super soldier squeeze his hand tighter and step closer to him. “Let’s go now.” He mumbled.

Sasha seemed to sense the sudden roaring of Steve’s blood so she placed a hand on either one of their shoulders and said in heavily accented English: “I’ll go get your Bulleit and your performers, okay. You two enjoy yourselves.”

Tony beamed and blew a kiss towards her as she walked away. “¡Gracias, amor!” Then he turned back towards Steve, shaking his head playfully. “Muy grosero.”

Steve smirked. “Shut up.” There was blood rushing in his ears, in his cheeks, and it was flowing… down there.

Holy hell, thank the Lord there were pillows on the couch so he could cover the very fortunate yet unfortunate hard-on he was now sporting. “Goddamn serum.” He grumbled under his breath as he sat down.

“What was that?”

“Oh no, I just said you’re an idiot.” The super soldier quickly hugged a pillow to his abdomen, making the movement as natural as possible so that it wouldn’t look obvious.

“Y dije que eres maleducado.” Tony settled down beside Steve, folding one leg under him and letting the other dangle over the couch.

_Again with the fucking Spanish. He’s doing this on purpose. He can see what it’s doing to me._

“I am very well educated, thank you very much.” Steve didn’t understand why Tony started giggling immediately after he said that, but it was totally worth seeing the man scrunch his nose up and crinkle his eyes together so adorably.

That feral creature pacing in Steve’s stomach wanted to pounce.

When the three prostitutes came, two women and a man, Steve wasn’t prepared to suddenly have a beautiful woman pressing against him and caressing her hands over his chest and shoulders before curling up in his lap.

The man went over to Tony and began touching him in ways that made a fire plume deep within the super soldier.

The last woman had the Bulleit in her hands. She poured the liquid for both of them in tall glasses, then proceeded to sashay over to the stage where the pole began rotating.

Steve tried to pay attention to the blonde woman in front of him, who was baring her chest at him, which he appreciated, but only to an extent. Frankly, he didn’t know how to do this. And frankly, he was too busy studying the raven haired man giving Tony a lap dance and wondering if the genius had ever looked at _him_ with so much hunger in those eyes.

“How about you guys,” Steve gently pushed the woman back and addressed the man working on Tony as well, “go up there and give us both something to admire. We want to appreciate all of you.” He smiled as wide as he could and took a long swig from his bourbon on the rocks.

“How scandalous, Steven.” The dark blue hue rested on Tony’s face and all Steve could hear was the husk in the other man’s voice as he said those three words. “Never thought you’d be the type.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Anthony.” He nudged closer to Tony and watched the performers out of the corner of his eye. He wondered what Tony would look like if he was up there with them…

“Then we’re going to have to fix that then, don’t we?” Tony placed a hand on his shoulder and removed a coin from his pocket. “Heads: I get to ask you any question I want or I can make you do anything I want you to. Tails: you get to ask me your burning questions or get me to whatever you want me to.”

“Isn’t this truth or dare?” Steve didn’t once break that chocolate gaze.

“Yes.” Tony flipped the coin, caught it, and flipped it again over the top of his hand. “But now you don’t get a choice.”

“So you’re revoking control.” He thought about it for a second.

“Is that a problem?” Tony was so close now, their breaths were mingling.

“Not. At. All.”

“Okay then.” The brunette whispered before showing him the coin. “Heads.” He smirked viciously and Steve groaned. “What’s the real reason you came here today, Captain Morals and Sound Virtue?”

 _Shit._ “I told you. Nat recommended it to me and I thought I would come check it out.”

Tony squinted his eyes at him and rested his head on his hands. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Steve raised both hands in mock surrender. “I said my piece.”

“But you lied.”

“Okay fine. I was bored at the compound and I wanted to have some fun.”

“So you come to a brothel?”

“You only get one question.”

Tony tsked and huffed before flipping the coin again. “Heads again.” He laughed.

“You’re cheating.”

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p.’ Tony lied down on the couch on his back, crossing his arms behind his head, before looking back at the stage. “I want you to… uhhhhh… let the man give you a lap dance. A proper one. Not the one you interrupted when he was with me.” He hoisted his upper body up on his elbows to face the super soldier, who had gone absolutely red in the face. “You can’t back out.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, willing them to go icy blue before smiling. Two could play at that game.

He looked straight at the man and used a finger to tell him to ‘come here.’ He came over, wearing nothing but a shiny, silver thong and stared him down with a hungry look in his eyes.

The super soldier spared a tiny glance back at the genius, who was leaning back on the arm rest with his drink in hand. Tony raised the glass slightly and nodded with respect to Steve, toasting him and his new experience.

Steve let his hands run all over the dancer as he grinded on him and shaked his ass in his face. He wasn’t going to lie… it _was_ entertaining and surprisingly fun. The man had a nice bone structure and his jawline was sharp and his abs were impeccable. Not to mention that perfectly curved ass. But as exciting as it was, it didn’t do anything for him. He still felt the coolness of the smoke on the floor.

He glanced back towards Tony, who was watching with rapt attention and wide eyes. Steve snickered internally. Oh was he going to give the man the show of his life.

So when the dancer straightened up from whatever upside down position he had been in, Steve pulled him forward for a searing kiss, making sure that it was hot and messy and that their tongues met.

When he heard a whooping and a bellowing laughter coming from beside him, he wasn’t sure if it was because he did something right or he did something wrong. But when he sent the dancer back over to the stage and turned back towards Tony, the man was red-faced with tears in his eyes from laughing.

“ _Damn,_ Captain Rogers! I didn’t think you had it in you!”

“Well, like I said. There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Steve drawled.

The genius handed the coin over to him, twinkling chocolate browns lingering on his baby blues.

Steve flipped it. “Tails.” There was a sudden bubbling of elation in the pit of his stomach as he began to smile stupidly. He took one look at the dancers on the stage and then back over at Tony.

Suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted.  

“Is it bad that I’m kind of terrified right now?” Tony whispered as Steve nestled closer.

“If you aren’t, then I am not playing this game right.” He leaned in, running a hand up Tony’s thigh slowly. “Dance for me.” He breathed into Tony’s ear. He grinned smugly when the brunette shuddered in his grip. Steve leaned back, sitting back down again. “Up there.” He jerked his head towards the stage. “With them.”

“Are you implying something, Rogers?” Tony asked, melting into the dark blue hue of the brothel even more.

Steve only smiled. “Depends on what you what you want to understand.”

Tony breathed in deep, chest expanding fully, and then exhaled, with his mouth parted a little. And oh God, how Steve _wanted_ those lips. Then the genius turned around, finding Sasha not too far away. “Señorita?” Of course, he rolled the ‘r,’ turning the word over on his tongue with a fluid motion, driving Steve absolutely crazy. “Puedes hacer la música más fuerte, por favor?”

“¡Claro, Antonio!” She called back, just as sultry as Tony had sounded. Sasha disappeared behind a counter and slowly, the beats of the music became louder.

_Hey Joe… where you going with that gun of yours?_

Tony took a long sip from his glass before slowly lifting to his feet. Steve leaned back, this time removing the pillow. He didn’t care anymore. He wanted to enjoy the show and he wanted to savor every damn second.

Tony walked slowly, sashaying his hips, accentuating the curve of each buttock in those tight, _tight_ pants. Steve inhaled sharply and gripped the edge of the sofa, still staring hungrily.

Suddenly, the coolness of the smoke had turned humid and warm. The super soldier was sweating.

_Hey Joe… I said where you goin’ with that gun in your hand, oh_

Tony took center stage, his back still turned. Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head over his palms. He waited.

Another plume of smoke covered the floor, thicker and warmer this time, coating their area with a pleasant mist.

The beat of the song dropped once more and the brunette rolled his hips side to side, raising his arms slowly to his chest before lifting them above his head. Tony’s head lolled to the rhythm and, in slow motion, he rotated back towards Steve, coiling his waist as he did so. His eyes were closed, but his silhouette was clear amongst the smoke and the dim lights  as he bent forward dramatically, letting his tousled hair fall forward, and arched his back, causing the shape of his ass to protrude in a perfectly curvilinear form.

_I’m goin’ down to shoot my old lady_

_You know I caught her messin’ round with another man_

Steve had trouble breathing as Tony straightened back up ever so tenderly, dragging his fingers over his calf and thigh before running them over his behind and hooking his thumbs onto his belt hoops. He twisted and turned his hips, keeping his eyes closed and head down, listening… listening…

Tony opened his eyelids so delicately, catching Steve’s attentive form. Those pink lips twitched upwards and one of the performers released their pole.

The super soldier growled under his breath, then dug his fingers into the couch, jaw clenched as logic and rational was replaced with primal instincts and _hunger_.

_I’m goin’ down to shoot my old lady_

_You know I caught her messin’ round with another man_

_And that ain’t too cool_

The genius let his hand run over the pole as the other teased his remaining buttons, setting them loose slowly. He opened one, then another. Then his shirt was dipped down his chest, exposing it completely.

Steve licked his lips.

Tony kicked off one shoe. Then the other, leaving him barefoot.

He clutched the pole. He placed one foot on. Then steadily, elevated the rest of his body.

It was surprising to Steve just how smoothly and fluidly the genius was able to maneuver his way around the pole. The brunette knew just where to spin, just where to harness control, and just where to let go.

_Huh, hey Joe, I heard you shot your mamma down_

_You shot her down now_

The stirring and the roaring of the blood in his body slowed. Only now, his veins thrummed with the beat, staying in sync with the motions of Tony’s body as he swayed and flowed and flew.

With a grace which embodied sensuality and seductiveness, Tony stepped back onto the stage, letting the previous dancer reclaim it. The dim, dark blue engulfed the brunette, making his golden skin glisten as he returned back to the center of the stage and then down.

Yet still, even on the way back to the couch, as the smoke billowed around their feet, Tony curled and rolled his waist and hips to the beat. As he took each step forward, his fingers dragged up his body. He stared with those chocolate brown eyes at Steve, who had long since forgotten how to desire anything more than he desired Tony. Those builder’s hands tangled up in sweaty brown locks as he stopped right in front of the super soldier, whose pupils were so dilated, his baby blues had almost been swallowed by the black.

_Hey Joe, I heard you shot your lady down_

_You shot her down in the ground, yeah_

Steve Rogers stood on wobbly feet, completely enraptured. Completely smitten… in lust. He towered over the brunette, whose glassy, yet focused gaze followed him.

With one hand, he pressed his palm down flat against Tony’s abdomen and walked around so that he could slot himself behind the genius. “Dismissed.” He ordered the other dancers. “Put yourselves on his tab.” He paused, dragging his other hand up Tony’s waist. “And a hotel room while you’re at it.”

One of the women deposited Tony’s shoes beside them with a sly smile before returning back shortly with a key card and a wink. Steve stuck the key card into his pocket and then he _let go._

He let go of restraint. He let go of shame. He let go of all morals and virtues and expectations and for once… for once he was only Steve.

Steve who _needed_ to claim Tony. Right here. Right now.

The super soldier ran his fingers up Tony’s arms and the brunette lifted them as Steve intertwined their fingers. He dragged his hands down and let the genius lean back into him as he massaged his palms down Tony’s chest and sucked on his neck. He lowered the mostly unbuttoned white shirt so that it hung off the genius’ shoulders.

As slow as possible, Steve trailed his tongue on the brunette’s skin from his shoulder blade back up to the crook of his neck where he bit down gently, eliciting a tiny moan to escape Tony’s lips.

The genius smelt like bourbon and scotch and Burberry cologne. He smelt delicious.

The song was still playing on the background and the smoke was still mist against their skin and Tony was still swaying to the rhythm, grinding down on Steve’s erection, causing the blonde to grunt into his skin and reach down to squeeze the brunette’s ass and palm his equally hard crotch through his _tight_ pants. Tony gasped, arching his back and Steve groped harder.

Tony turned in the super soldier’s arms and now they were facing each other. Their foreheads were nearly touching. The brunette fished another coin out of his pocket and flipped it. Steve watched the silver as it spun between them and then Tony caught it. “Tails.”

With a breath which resembled a breeze, Steve took the final step. “You have to kiss me.”

Those large, Bambi eyes thundered and grew darker as Tony bunched his fingers into Steve’s shirt and bit his lip.

It was enough for Steve to finally break through the chains.

In a swift motion, Tony was hoisted up with strong arms and Tony wrapped his legs around Steve, clinging to him as he flung his arms around Steve’s neck. He was held up by the ass.

They attacked each other’s lips, both of their tongues fighting for dominance as Steve simultaneously tried to navigate his way up the back stairs to the hotel room. It took some fumbling, as Tony was pressing searing kisses down his neck and on his collarbone, but eventually the door opened and the two of them stumbled inside.

Tony tasted like alcohol and smoke and coffee. It was a taste Steve savored.

The flame had become a forest fire and the plumes licked against his surging desire. Steve _needed_ to claim Tony’s body. He wanted to do unspeakable things. _Dirty_ things. He wanted Tony and _only_ Tony _._

So he threw the man onto the bed and practically tore his own shirt off. He needed him and he needed him _now._ He was done waiting.

Just as Steve made to pounce, Tony stuck up a leg and pressed his bare foot against the super soldier’s sculpted and heaving chest. “Un momento, mi amor.” He drawled, those kiss-swollen, pink lips twitching up at Steve’s impatient and frustrated growl.

“Stop teasing.” He demanded, but Tony kept his foot steady. In an elegant manner, the genius rolled off the bed and stood up swiftly before coming around and pressing his palm against the blonde’s shoulder, pushing him down until he sat on the mattress. Tony jerked his head towards the headboard and Steve, although his raging erection was beginning to hurt, nodded slowly and backed up until he was leaning against the headboard. He spread his legs and unzipped his pants, shucking them off and letting his dick breathe.

“Yo quiero hacer esto bien.” There it was again. The Spanish. The rolling of the ‘r’s and the accent and the smooth, fluid pronunciation of the words and… Steve stroked himself as he admired Tony from the bed.

The brunette’s white shirt was hanging off his shoulder on the right, courtesy of Steve. The arc reactor scar lay prominent and bold right in the center of his chest. His brown hair was mussed and over his eyes, giving him a ragged and dangerous, yet beautiful look. His vest was dangling on the crooks of his arms and Tony promptly removed it and threw it on the floor. Some of the buttons were still attached on the white shirt, but Tony made no move to release them. Instead, his fingers worked on his pants and then he took them off in slow motion before kicking them aside.

Steve could simply stare. “What is…” he breathed heavily, trying not to touch himself and finish the game too quick. “What are you _wearing?”_ His tone was a mix of awe and disbelief.

Tony turned slowly, showing off the black, leather stockings which clung to his calves and a little above his knees before they gave off to a lacey material. The stockings were clipped onto a pair of decorative, lace and satin panties, where a sash type satin material wrapped around Tony’s hips while an almost see-through black, lace triangle covered his bulging crotch. The lace came around behind, where Tony showed off how the material thinned and disappeared between his plump cheeks.

“Nat bought them for me from downstairs the last time we came.” Tony rocked up and down on his heels a little, rotating his body so that Steve could devour every curve. “Do you like it?”

The only sound that escaped Steve’s mouth was either a whine or a whimper or a squeak.

This time, Tony finally got the remaining buttons undone, but still clung onto the shirt in the crooks of his arms, refusing to remove his arms from the sleeves. He flipped the coin-- _goddamnit_ were they still playing that game--and caught it. “Heads.” He whispered. Without another word, Tony let the white fabric flutter to the floor before crawling onto the mattress towards Steve, slotting himself in between those spread legs. He kept his back arched and his body poised, like a prowling cat. “Do you want to touch me?” He breathed, eyes glimmering with mischief and lust.

Steve held that chocolate gaze, willing his baby blues to turn the color of a storm. “Yes.” His voice was nothing short of a rumble.

Tony reached over towards the bed stand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a shiny, plastic package, depositing both items on the super soldier’s lap.

Well, it _was_ a brothel.

Without any warning, Tony took Steve into his mouth, causing the blonde to gasp and clench the bed sheets. The brunette’s tongue nipped Steve’s shaft before continuing to suck harder and faster, going deeper and deeper into his throat. The predator blooming in the super soldier’s stomach took control and Steve knotted his fingers into Tony’s hair, holding him in place as he groaned and grunted.

And Tony was looking up at him with those large, _innocent_ eyes and every time Steve met them, the brunette would swirl his tongue right where he was most sensitive, eliciting groans from deep within his chest.

He was so close, the tension built up from his navel to his groin. He broke out into a sweat.

But Tony backed away, letting go of the blonde with a pop. “Let’s not let the fun end too quickly.” Steve clenched his jaw tighter, face going red _._ His dick stood straight up with attention and it throbbed and thrummed with _desire._ Desire for Tony’s body.

So Steve slipped the condom on with ease and with a feral grip, flipped the brunette over so that he lay beneath him. “Take these off.” He tugged at the panties violently, unclipping them from the leather stockings, which he dragged off of Tony roughly.

“Tranquilo tigre.” Tony laughed before guiding Steve’s hand to slip the lace off gently. “They’re expensive. And Nat would kill me if…”

Steve smothered the genius’ mouth with a searing kiss, making sure to bite the man’s bottom lip and run his tongue along his teeth in the process. “I don’t want to hear…” he slathered his fingers with lube, making Tony go wide eyed, “another man or woman’s name on your gorgeous lips other than mine.”

He stuck a finger inside the brunette, causing Tony to cry out as Steve stretched him. He pumped that single finger in and out of the smaller man, savoring the moans and whimpers which escaped his mouth as he begged for more. But Steve wasn’t playing nice today, so he leaned in, sucking and licking at Tony’s collarbone and chest, ensuring that he made marks so that the whole world would know that Tony Stark belonged to him.

When he added another finger, Tony bucked his hips and it gave Steve great satisfaction to see the larger than life, flamboyant genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist writhing under him so undone and messy, _pleading_ with him. Pleading _for_ him.

Steve spread the two fingers inside the brunette, scissoring him. Tony panted and whined, arching his back and clawing at the super soldier’s back. “Mi _amor,”_ he gasped, rolling the ‘r’ despite how out of breath he was, “por favor, _por favor._ Damelo. _Damelo.”_

When the third finger joined, Steve made sure to massage the smaller man’s prostate slow and hard. He muffled Tony’s high pitched cries with his own mouth. “You know… how much… you speaking Spanish… drives me _crazy?_ ” He managed to say in between claiming Tony’s lips.

He pumped his fingers one last time, prompting incoherent mumbling from the brunette, and finally entered Tony’s body, sliding in slowly so that the smaller man could adjust and accept his thick length. The brunette inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and parting his lips.

“How crazy?” Tony whispered, groping at Steve’s ass. “Show me.”

“Oh I’ll show you.” The super soldier muttered through clenched teeth before thrusting forward with a roll of his hips. The entire mattress jerked forward and Tony moaned. Steve started off with a slow pace, cherishing every inch of the genius’ body as he ran his hands up and down the man’s waist, chest, arms, hips, and thighs, all while peppering kisses all over his neck.

Tony’s face was in a constant state of ecstasy. His mouth gaped as low moans and whimpers passed through his lips and his eyes remained closed.

“I want to hear you, Tony. I want this entire building to know how I can make you feel.” With that order, Steve thrusted faster, using one hand to grip the brunette’s hip, holding him in place while the other braced the headboard.

The bed and mattress creaked and groaned as the super soldier plunged harder, rougher, and faster. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve as he moaned and panted and cried out with raunchy, velvet pleasure.

“In Spanish.” Steve grunted as he pumped at a rapid place. “Moan for me in Spanish, baby.”  

“Más rápido…Más rápido, cora _zón_ !” Tony whimpered and groaned. “Tan cerca… estoy tan _cerca!_ ”

“Say what you said… what you called me… before… _Tony._ ” Steve could feel it, they were both so close now. He shifted his hand from the smaller man’s hip to his length, jerking it rapidly.

“Mi amor, Steven… Ste… Steve… mi _amor…_ mi… mi…” The brunette’s desperate moans were enough to finish the blonde and Steve came with a low groan which sounded more like a roar.

Tony’s come shot onto the soldier’s abdomen and chest, spurting in great, white amounts. Steve collapsed atop the genius and finished with a passionate kiss.

Steve rolled back onto the pillows, disposing the soiled condom into a nearby garbage, then sliding his fingers over his wet abs and pecs before sucking them in his mouth. Tony tasted bittersweet and oh, so perfect.

So perfect.

And that was exactly what he told the other man as he nuzzled into his neck. “I love it when you speak Spanish.”

Tony chuckled, running a hand through the blonde’s sweaty hair. “I can tell.”

“Where’d you learn?”

“My mom was Italian and the languages are similar. She knew both and then she taught me way back when. I never forgot.”

Steve pressed another kiss onto Tony’s neck for that sweet sentiment. “And where’d you learn to dance like that, you sexy, little insufferable bastard?”

“Mmmm… that’s a secret I’ll never tell.”

Steve lifted his head to meet Tony’s mischievous doe eyes before mirroring his smirk. “You look good in panties and stockings, by the way.”

“I know.” Tony beamed. “Nat told me that too.”

The soldier’s mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. _What the…_

“Kidding!” The brunette raised his palms and laughed.

Just when Steve was about to relax, he heard, “Well, if you _are_ curious, we can always just ask her if she’s interested.”

Steve froze. Then took a deep breath. “I’m going to go take a cold shower.” He said, lifting to his feet. He started forward towards the bathroom before stopping and turning. “And you’re joining me.”

“I am currently unable to walk at the moment courtesy of your penis but… _ooo_ kay. I can work with this.” Steve, due to his newfound impatience, simply lifted the genius into his arms and carried him into the shower.

It was only after the cold water had washed over them and the both of them had dried off that Steve whispered into Tony’s unsuspecting ear: “So what _exactly_ do you think I should ask Natasha?”  

  

**Author's Note:**

> Las mujeres o los hombres, Señor Stark? - Women or men, Mr. Stark?
> 
> Ambos, mi amor - both, my love
> 
> Paciencia Steven, déjame hablar con ella. Estás siendo grosero pero tú eres Captain America. ¿Por qué? Puedes sobrevivir sin mi, no? - Patience, Steven. Let me talk with her. You're being very rude yet you're captain america. Why? You can survive without me, no? 
> 
> Gracias, amor - thanks love
> 
> Muy grosero- very rude
> 
> Y dije que eres maleducado - And I said you're very rude. 
> 
> Puedes hacer la música más fuerte, por favor? - can you make the music louder, please?
> 
> Claro, Antonio - Of course, Anthony!
> 
> Un momento, mi amor. - one moment, my love
> 
> Yo quiero hacer esto bien. - i want to do this right
> 
> Tranquilo tigre - easy, tiger
> 
> Por favor- please
> 
> Damelo - give me you
> 
> Mas rapido, corazon - faster, my heart
> 
> Estoy tan cerca - I'm so close
> 
> The song Tony was dancing to is "Hey Joe" by Jimi Hendrix but I wrote it imagining the Charlotte Gainsbourg version if you're interested.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
